


bad decisions

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you accidentally reveal feelings in a late night ramble and peter is glad you did so (Week 5 of my 30 weeks of prompts challenge: late night rambles)





	bad decisions

Isn’t it strange that the whole point of sleepovers is to talk instead of sleep? At sleepovers, nobody wanted to fall asleep early because talking to your friends was way more interesting than sleeping.

“No, wait the point of sleepovers is to talk and hang out with friends!” You thought out loud, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. The reason you were thinking deeply about sleepovers was that you were currently at a sleepover at the house of your best friend, Peter Parker. You both had stayed up pretty late and Peter finally decided that he wanted to get some rest.

Unfortunately, even though you tried to sleep, your brain didn’t get the memo and you were still wide awake, thinking about the most random topics. Turning your head, you saw the digital clock on Peter’s desk flash with the glowing numbers: 2:00. So, maybe staying up until 2 in the morning made you a little delirious.

“Go to sleep. You’re going to drive yourself insane if you stay up any later,” Peter mumbled, shifting in his sleeping bag. Even though you insisted that Peter should sleep on his bed, Peter didn’t want to make you feel left out so he was also sleeping on his bedroom floor next to you in his cozy sleeping bag. He was really too kind to you and his kindness was only making your crush on him more intense.

He nestled closer to you unconsciously, sleepily pressing his head against your shoulder. Even though your sleeping bag was separating his head from directly touching your shoulder, you could practically feel his soft curls brushing against you.

“Do you think animals have emotions?” You asked, the words flying out of your mouth before your brain could even process it. It was that point in the night where your rambling was starting to get more nonsensical, correlating with your delusional behavior. If you weren’t putting a filter on your thoughts, things could spiral out of hand quickly but tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity to make bad decisions.

“Probably. I mean, animals can get angry and sad. They also fall in love,” Peter replied, sounding slightly more awake than before. His answer was adequate but for some reason, you wanted to know more. At 2 am, animal emotions seemed more intriguing than getting a healthy amount of sleep.

“But do they feel love? Or do they just feel primal, instinctual attraction or the need to mate before they die? I mean, I know animals are aware they will die because of their survival instinct but are they aware of love? Do they get romantically attached to their partners? I think we’re the only animals who take their partners on dates,” You rambled, narrowing your eyes as you tried to focus on the topic at hand instead of getting sidetracked. Your brain was oddly active for working at 2 am and you wished that your brain could have this sort of power at school when you actually needed it.

“Maybe. I think some animals are only attracted to their partners because they need to mate and after they mate, they leave their partners. I think praying mantis females mate with the males and then eat them after? Something along those lines,” Peter now sounded completely awake, intrigued by his train of thought. He turned around so that he was lying on his stomach and he propped his head upon his hands as he faced you, his hazel eyes full of curiosity. “I think male honey bees also die after mating with the queen bee.”

“Why do you know all this? Do you just ignore all your chemistry homework so you can watch Nature Channel or Natural Geographic?” You giggled as Peter blushed, shrugging his shoulders as he pinched the edge of his pillow between his index finger and thumb.

“Something along those lines,” Peter bashfully replies and looked down at your pillow, not meeting your eyes. He suddenly got oddly quiet and seemed pretty shy, something that only happened when… oh. The only time you had seen Peter get this flustered was when he was talking to Liz, his old crush. And since he was talking to you in a smilies way… did that mean he liked you back?

“You know, since we’re on the topic of love, I just realized that if love is, like, instinctual or whatever, if I died right now, I would have died without kissing anybody. That doesn’t make sense but you get what I’m saying,” You wanted to slap yourself in the face for rambling. The moment was already awkward and you only made it thousand times worse. Luckily, Peter seemed to relax when you brought up the topic.

“I can fix that,” Peter sounded a little bit nervous as he gently placed his hand on your cheek. “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“Go for it.” It took all your strength not to squeal aloud when he leaned in and finally, pressed his lips against yours. For a first kiss, it was a pretty good kiss. There wasn’t too much saliva exchanged and his lips weren’t chapped. If you weren’t so sleep-deprived, you would’ve enjoyed it a lot more so you blurted out, “Can we do that again when I’m not super tired? I enjoyed it but like, my brain is all over the place and thinking about dead bees.”

You almost ruined the romantic moment but Peter just chuckled and replied, “Of course. And, we can do it whenever you want in the future if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds good.” You sounded calm but your heart was threatening to leap out of your chest and run out of the windows to scream to the whole world that Peter Parker had just kissed you. Peter nestled back into his sleeping bag and mumbled something that sounded like “goodnight” as he slowly fell asleep again. Soon, you fell asleep next to him.

In the morning, when Aunt May walked in to wake you and Peter up for breakfast, she wasn’t surprised to see that you and Peter were practically cuddling through your sleeping bags. The reason this didn’t come as a surprise was that she heard you two talking late at night and she would definitely agree with you that your late-night ramble was not a bad decision.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
here is [peter parker x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/177107753741/peter-parker-x-readertom-holland-x-reader)


End file.
